


Puddle

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, gleeblast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old gkm-prompt. Walking down the street Kurt and Dave come across a big spring puddle. Kurt will not walk across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dave and Kurt are out walking (for whatever reason) and they come upon a spot in the sidewalk where they need to cross the street, but it's all one giant puddle from yesterday's rain. Kurt refuses to keep walking, his shoes are gonna get ruined! Dave doesn't want to have to cut down two more blocks to get back to Kurt's house just to avoid a puddle.   
> So Dave convinces Kurt to let him give him a piggyback ride across the street. And just maybe all the way back to the house.
> 
> IFD: Kurt's a fan of his new shoes, soo...

“No! There is no chance I’m ruining my boots stepping into that- that- that _lake_!”

“It’s a _puddle_ Kurt. It’s not that big. Just get it over with.”

“No. I’ll- I’ll go back and around it, okay?”

“You- what? You really planning on going back several blocks just to avoid your feet getting wet? Oh come _on_ Fancy!”

“You don’t have to come with me you know. You go ruin your shoes as much as you please, while I’ll stay nice and dry, _thank you very much._ ”

“…”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m playing football; what does it look like I’m doing? Now hop on so I can give you a piggyback ride over this stupid little puddle.”

“Um, you don’t have to do that you know…”

“Of course I know Fancy, now would you rather go back _another two blocks_ or just let me carry you over the oh so dangerous puddle?”

“…”

“…”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“…”

“…”

“You’re really strong, you know.”

“Playing sports will do that to you Fancy.”

“I’m not holding on too hard am I?”

“I’ll let you know if you are.”

“…”

“…”

“You can let me down now, you know.”

“Oh, I just- I just thought it might be better if I continued carrying you. You know, in case another lake comes along.”

“I thought you said it was just a puddle.”

“Whatever Kurt.”


End file.
